My Disaster Disorder
by Elva Martinez de Cullen
Summary: Bella estaba devastada por la pérdida de su madre y de su rompimiento con su primer amor, después de unos años decide darle una vuelta a su vida y conocer a personas que cambiaran su vida totalmente. B&E todosHumanos.
1. Nuevas Personas, Nuevas Caras

**My Disaster Disorder**

Capitulo Uno – Nuevas personas, Nuevas caras.

**BELLA POV**

-Bella, Bella -escuchaba a alguien decir pero no sabía quién era estaba demasiado adormilada para saber de quién se trataba.

-¡¡¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!! ¡LEVANTATE ANTES DE QUE SE NOS HAGA MAS TARDE!- ahora si sabia quien era.. Maggie. Ella es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo solo que a veces (más bien siempre) le era difícil controlar sus gritos, se desespera mucho, bueno ella dice que yo la desespero.

-Está bien ya estoy despierta- creo que esto de quedarme a dormir en su casa un día de escuela no fue una gran idea que digamos, pero ella al igual que yo estaba muy nerviosa por esto de estar en una nueva escuela así que mejor planeamos llegar juntas a nuestra nueva preparatoria.

-Bueno ¿ya tienes listo lo que te vas a poner?- rayos...

-Mm no…- la catástrofe empieza en 5...4...3...2...1…

-Isabella ayer en la noche te lo recordé un millón de veces-

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento lo olvide estaba tan cansada- y era verdad el entrenamiento de natación me iba a matar algún día

-jajajaja tranquila qué bueno que usamos uniforme- es verdad que bueno, solo era cuestión de planchar la blusa y la falda, espero que no esté tan corta como se veía en la tienda.

-bueno ya levántate y báñate-

-¿Qué me dices de ti?- espere a que me contestara pero nada.. Nada.. Me puse a inspeccionarla de arriba abajo.. Claro ella ya estaba lista

-Lo siento estaba modorra* pero bueno- dije mientras me levantaba para empezar a arreglarme.

Me di un baño rápido me puse mi uniforme y desgraciadamente mi falda era muy corta para mi gusto no es que tuviera una mala figura ni nada por el estilo, solo era que no me gustaba enseñar de mas.

-QUE GUAPA- me dijo mi amiga mientras salía del baño aun con el pelo mojado, ella también se veía bien, éramos muy parecidas o al menos así nos habían dicho teníamos los ojos grandes y cafés, pelo café y largo hasta media espalda, solo que el de ella era chino (lo cual me encantaba) y el mío era ondulado, teníamos el cuerpo normal, algunos hasta decían que éramos mm como decían? A claro "calientes" jamás me gusto esa expresión, no éramos ni altas ni bajas, solo de estatura normal

-Vamos bella que esperas es hora de irnos- dijo maggie mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

Bajamos por el elevador de los apartamentos, a mi parecer a maggie le daban todo y mas pero claramente se lo merecía era una excelente estudiante, llegamos a donde estaba estacionado su Beetle azul rey convertible, de todo lo que tenia Maggie ese carro claramente era lo mejor de todo.

Llegamos temprano a pesar de que phoenix era una ciudad grande y concurrida en las mañanas era muy tranquila. Cuando llegamos aprovechamos para agarra lugares juntas en medio/atrás del salón

-Mira Bells- woow… fue lo único que alcance a pensar

Era totalmente perfecto. Cabello que al alcance de la luz lucia de un color bronce totalmente divino, una piel blanca como el mármol, y unos ojos verdes que sentí que me taladraban desde que entro. Sentí el calor subirme a la cara.

-Cuidado con la baba- me dijo Maggie mientras yo me ponía más roja y le sacaba la lengua como una niña pequeña

**EDWARD POV.**

Grandioso. Simplemente grandioso. Nueva escuela significa nuevas chavas que prácticamente se me echan encima, no es por ser presumido pero esa era la verdad.

Después de una mañana pesada con los gritos y saltitos de mi hermana Alice y las risotadas de mi hermano Emmet tenía un dolor horrible de cabeza gracias a ellos.

Cuando por fin llegamos a nuestra nueva prepa Alice y yo nos fuimos a nuestro salón mm... Primer semestre A, cuando llegamos vi a la criatura más hermosa, una chica con pelo ondulado café y cuando el sol tocaba sus cabellos destellaban unos cuantos mechones rojizos, ojos grandes y de un café chocolatoso, a mi parecer hermosos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que me le quedaba viendo un color rosa le inundo las mejillas y eso solo la hizo ver más adorable, si es que eso era posible. Vi que su amiga (que era muy parecida a ella) le decía algo y ella se ponía aun más rosita y le sacaba la lengua como una pequeña niña.

Su amiga me resultaba muy familiar siento que la había visto antes pero donde…

-MAGGIE?!!!!!!- escuche a mi pequeña hermana duende gritar. Claro Maggie la antigua compañera de ballet de mi hermana, muy divertida, hacia a Emmett llorar y partirse de la risa sin ningún esfuerzo y aunque yo no era gran fan de reírme a carcajadas ella si me saco una que otra, mi madre la adoraba porque hacia feliz a toda la familia, cuando nos tuvimos que mudar a Alaska estuvo muy triste por tener que dejarla, seguro se volverá loca cuando sepa.

-ALICE! EDWARD? Oh Dios Edward mírate que grande y que guapo estas- me dijo Maggie mientras me daba un abrazo que yo le devolví. Alice no paraba de dar saltitos en su lugar

**BELLAS POV.**

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?, no entendía nada de nada, al contrario de Maggie que parecía conocerlos de toda la vida, hasta abrazo a este dios griego que estaba parado frente a mi dejando que su aroma inundara mis fosas nasales, no sé cómo describir ese aroma, era tan varonil, tan delicioso..

-que malos modales tengo, Alice, Edward, ella es Isabella-

-Bella- le corregí

-¡Hola Bella!- dijo la pequeña mientras me abrazaba y que de verdad se parecía a Edward o al menos en la piel blanca como el mármol, pero su pelo era negro cortito y se disparaba por todos lados, era de pequeña estatura.

-Bella- me saludo _el_

-Hola...- les dije un poco confundida

-Maggie creo que confundieron un poco a Bella- dijo el dios griego que estaba frente a mi

-Ja ceo que si-dijo la pequeña con aspecto de duende –Maggie y yo nos conocimos en unas clases de ballet que tuvimos hace años- hizo una pausa y Maggie continuo

-En la cual yo apestaba por cierto. Jamás tuve la gracia que tenia Alice a mí siempre me ponían atrás en los recitales- dijo mientras hacia un puchero y por consiguiente nosotros soltamos una pequeña carcajada. Recordaba haber visto uno que otro recital de Maggie y era verdad a la pobre siempre la ponían atrás, y la verdad es que no entendía porque es decir, no era tan torpe como yo.

-MUCHACHOS PORFAVOR SILENCIO- dijo la maestra mientras todos los que estaban parados corrían a sus asientos como locos.

Las primeras 3 horas pasaron letalmente lentas cuando finalmente tocaron la campana para el primer receso salimos a paso apresurado para buscar un buen lugar para almorzar cuando escuche un ruido sordo y para cuando pude reaccionar escuche una voz angelical y suave.

-Oh Dios mío, Emmett debes de tener mucho más cuidado y ver por donde caminas grandulón, Bella, Bella, ¿estás bien?- preguntaba el

-Estoy más que segura que ella está bien Edward es una costumbre de ella, cae, se pega, y hace cosas parecidas- escuche decir a Maggie

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- escuche unas risotadas fuertes que hicieron retumbar mi cabeza –se está poniendo roja o ahora esta mucho mas- dijo mientras sentía que el color jamás abandonaría mis mejillas

-Ah-escuche suspirar a una voz femenina desconocida –osito pensé que la habías partido en dos, Bella, ¿puedes escucharnos?

-Agh- fue lo único que pude formular con mi voz ronca.

-Fiu, la llevare a la enfermería…- escuchar eso hizo que me levantara de golpe

-No, no, no, estoy perfectamente, no hay de qué preocuparse- dije rápidamente, viendo la confusión en sus ojos, Maggie les explico por mí, el miedo extremo que le tenía a todo lo que tuviera que ver con médicos, mientras Edward escuchaba ponía una cara de decepción, le hubiera preguntado pero la verdad es que aun no nos llevábamos mucho como para preguntarle eso…

-Así que tu nombre es Bella no?- me pregunto una rubia claramente más alta que yo y parecía una súper modelo, me sentí pequeña a su lado, solo le conteste asintiéndole con la cabeza

-Bueno yo soy Rosalie y el grandulón que te golpeo que está a mi lado es mi novio Emmett- dijo mientras el joven grandote, de profundos ojos azules, con cabello chino y negro me saludaba con la mano y yo le devolví el saludo.

- Amm si sobre eso lo siento hermanita- ¿qué?, ¿cómo me dijo? – espero que no te moleste el apodo que te puse pero a todos mis amigos les pongo uno y me pareció que 'hermanita' te quedaba perfecto-

-Claro, me parece bien Emmett,- le dije con una sonrisa sincera

-Me agradas, eres divertida, no lo crees Eddie?- dijo mientras su hermano le daba un codazo y Emmett aullaba de dolor claramente sobre actuando

-No le hagas caso por favor Bella, le fascina llamar la atención…-

-¿QUE?, DE QUE HABLAS HERMANO, ME OFENDES- dijo mientras dramáticamente mientras se ponía una mano sobre la frente

-Silencio Emmett, estas poniendo a todos los de primer semestre nerviosos- dijo un muchacho alto de pelo rubio y ojos azules que venía y se sentaba al lado de Alice y de Rosalie y al verlos detenidamente me di cuenta de que eran muy pero muy parecidos

-Oh que descortés soy, soy Jasper- dijo mientras muy cortésmente me estiraba la mano y se la estreche

-Hola yo soy Bella-

-Creo que ya te diste cuenta del parecido verdad?- me pregunto Jasper mientras yo asentía con la cabeza

-Si lo que pasa es que somos gemelos, solo que yo soy mucho más bonita- continuo Rosalie

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JAAAASPEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!- grito la pequeña Alice mientras que abrazaba a Jasper con tanta fuerza que pensé que en cualquier momento explotaría – CARIÑO TE EXTRAÑE DEMASIADO

-Yo también mi vida- dijo Jasper mientras la abrazaba y le besaba la mejilla.

Al ver todo esto mi mente retrocedió a unos meses atrás

**-Flashback-**

-Lo siento Isabella pero la verdad es que nunca sentí nada especial por ti, todo esto fue una apuesta y ahora que cumplimos 9 meses juntos, gane la apuesta, y para que estés bien informada también quiero decirte que Victoria- (victoria era una de mis mejores amigas en ese tiempo)- me ayudo en todo esto, y aparte ella y yo SI – dijo enfatizando la palabra 'si' mientras hablaba- tenemos una relación que va para largo así que lo mejor es que no te interpongas. TE DEJO

-Pero… James…- dije quebrándome en la última palabra

-Pero nada, esto es lo último, adiós pequeña ilusa- dijo mientras salía y yo me inundaba en un mar de lágrimas, todo se ponía borroso y negro, todo me parecía muy extraño

-Bella, que paso?, vi a James salir de aquí muy deprisa y Victoria iba con el.. Bella, porque no me contestas?, te sientes bien?-.

Y desde que Maggie me rescato de esa depresión horrible no me eh separado de ella, nosotras pasamos por muchas cosas juntas, entre eso, una de las cosas más horribles de mi vida, la muerte de mi madre Renee.

**-End Flashback-**

-Bella, ¿te sientes bien?- me susurro Alice al oído

-Si Alice, estoy perfectamente- mentí. Yo sabía que no se lo había creído, era una pésima mentirosa, también sabía que no había caído en mi mentira por la típica mirada de "no creas que te escaparas de esta señorita" y al pensar esto solo suspire.

El resto del día pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Al salir de la escuela y en el camino de regreso me di cuenta de que no estábamos yendo a mi casa ni a la de ella.

-Maggie, ¿a dónde vamos?-

-A casa de los Cullen- me dijo como si fuera algo obvio

**//**

**Dejen Review. **


	2. The Meeting

**My Disaster Disorde****r**

Capitulo dos - The Meeting.

-¿Cullen?-

-Sí, la familia de Alice, Emmet y Edward- dijo indiferente

- Si lo sé, los conozco, pero ósea como que las dos vamos, apenas los acabo de conocer como iré a comer a su casa a si como si nada, yo entiendo que tú los conozcas y todo pero ¿qué hay de mi?, no los conozco tan bien, ni tampoco a sus papas, ¿cómo debo de comportarme?-

-ISABELLA- si decía mi nombre completo era señal de que estaba desesperada- Bella, por favor, deja de ser tan paranoica, vamos por que ellos nos invitaron A LAS DOS, y no tienes que comportarte de ninguna manera en especial con sus papas, ellos seguro te amaran créeme- dijo muy segura como si ya hubiera visto lo que pasaría en la comida

- ¿cómo es que sabes todo eso?-

-mira Bella los conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo así que confía en mi- con eso ya no pude pelear mas.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, no pude evitar sentirme maravillada ante la mansión que teníamos enfrente

-Wow-

-Lo sé, no puedes evitar decir eso cuando ves la casa verdad?-dijo Maggie

-Si-

-¡¡¡¡YA LLEGARON!!!!- escuche una voz que cantaba desde adentro de la casa

-Como siempre Alice, ¿estás lista Bella?, ¿sabes qué?, mejor ni me contestes- dijo mientras yo le hacia un puchero y ella me sacaba la lengua y las dos empezamos a caminar para entrar a la casa donde Emmet abrió las puertas de golpe haciéndome por instinto saltar hacia atrás

-Maggie, cariño tanto sin verte, no sabes cuánto te extrañamos de verdad nos hacías falta, a todos, ¿aun sigues segura con lo que te dije antes de irnos?- raro… -

-Si Esme estoy ahora más segura que antes, al rato te cuento todo si es que no te das cuenta ahorita- aun más raro –bueno Esme ella es Isabella una de mis mejores amigas yo se que la vas a adorar – mientras me presentaba yo avanzaba hacia Esme que se veía muy joven, tenía el pelo color caramelo y caía onduladamente alrededor de su cara en forma de corazón, y tenía unos grandes ojos verdes y con eso no se necesitaban presentaciones, ella definitivamente era la madre de Edward.

-Hola cariño es un placer conocerte- dijo mientras me daba un abrazo que extrañamente me resulto demasiado familiar

-Flashback-

-¿Te sientes bien hijita?- preguntaba mi mama mientras me dejaba en mi primer día de primaria

-Si mami estoy muy bien-

-Bueno- espero un momento como tomando aire – no te pongas nerviosa, tendrás muchas buenas amigas, lo sé- cuando termino de decir esto se limpio una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla

-Mami estaré bien por favor no te preocupes- le dije mientras le daba un besito en la mejilla

-Hola- escuche una voz chillona hablarme por detrás- soy Victoria- cuando voltee vi a una niña pelirroja y llena de pequitas por todas partes, con unos grandes ojos negros que daban un poco de miedo.

-Yo soy Maggie- dijo otra niña con el pelo chino era café oscuro y unos ojos café claro

-Hola yo soy Bella, esperen un poco e iré a jugar con ustedes un rato-

-Está bien, te esperamos en la resbaladilla- dijo la niña pelirroja con la voz chillona

Espere a que caminaran un poco y regrese con mi mama –te dije que estaría bien mami- le dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

-Te creo hija y por favor no regreses con demasiados rasguños- reímos un poco y nos despedimos.

Ese día regrese con varios moretones y algunos rasguños.

De verdad extrañaba a mi mama.

**-End Flashback-**

-Para mí también es un placer- le dije dedicándole una gran sonrisa sincera.

-Bella él es Carlisle mi esposo, Carlisle ella es Bella, amiga de nuestros muchachos y de Maggie- dijo mientras me presentaba a un alto hombre rubio con ojos grandes y negros y con las facciones muy marcadas.

-Mucho gusto Bella- me dijo mientras me daba la mano.

-El gusto es mío señor-

-Nada de señor, soy Carlisle- dijo con una sonrisa y hay vi el parecido con Alice, tenían exactamente la misma sonrisa

-Está bien- dije mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

-MAGGIE?- escuche a una voz grave de hombre que provenía de detrás de nosotros

-JACOB?- escuche gritar a Maggie mientras corría al encuentro de un muchacho alto, moreno y de buen parecido que le devolvía el abrazo.

-Jacob te presentare a una amiga mía- dijo mientras jalaba a Jacob hacia a mi –Jacob ella es mi mejor amiga Bella-

-Hola Bella, yo soy también algo así como el mejor amigo de Maggie-

-Mucho gusto Jacob- le dije mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

-¡¿A QUE HORA COMEMOS!?- grito Emmet mientras entraba corriendo a la cocina y todos lo seguíamos

-Emmet- dijo su mama con voz enojada y con un tono divertido a la vez

-Lo siento mama, pero es que de verdad tengo hambre- dijo y todos reímos

-como si jamás tuvieras hambre-dijo Jacob

-silencio lobo que tu eres igual- le contesto Emmet mientras le daba un zape y Jacob se lo regresaba

-Muchachos- los regaño Esme

-Lo sentimos- dijeron los dos al unísono

-Edward es hora de comer- canturreo la pequeña Alice

-Creo que con el griterío de estos dos me fue suficiente saber que era hora de la comida- dijo Edward mientras bajaba por las escaleras

-Hola Bella- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y al instante sentí pequeñas descargas eléctricas que recorrían el lugar donde él me tocaba. Solo asentí, no podía hacer algo más inteligente, estaba mareada. Lo mire y vi la sonrisa torcida más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, si de por si el era sexy esto era multiplicado al 100

La comida fue muy buena, Esme cocinaba muy bien y después de eso fuimos a casa de Maggie, me quedaría a dormir con ella por un mes, pues sus papas se fueron de viaje a quien sabe dónde y mi papa les dijo que el nos 'echaría el ojo' pero claro que si algo pasara el se daría cuenta, por que el es jefe de policía en Phoenix.

Cuando llegamos a casa no pude evitar preguntarle a Maggie que pasaba y me explico que Jake es un antiguo amor platónico de ella, era platónico, porque siempre habían vivido a larga distancia y a ellos jamás les gusto eso de vivir lejos y con pareja y al parecer el ya se mudaría a Phoenix de por vida así que Maggie tenía una oportunidad.

Le pregunte sobre que parentesco tenían los Cullen con Jake y los Hale

Me dijo que los Cullen y los Black (que era la familia de Jacob) eran familia de Carlisle muy lejana, y los Hale eran antiguos amigos.

También le pregunte sobre los apodos que tenía Emmett a todos y me dio una lista con todos

Alice: Duende o Pixie

Edward: Eddy

Rosalie: Rose (a ella no le tenía ningún otro apodo o moriría según Maggie)

Jasper: raro

Jacob: Lobo

Maggie: Lobita o chuckles

Yo: hermanita

Era un poco raro tener ese sobrenombre, aparte de que apenas lo conocía, no sabía por qué decidió ponerme así, es decir todos los demás los entendía pero el mío no… también le pregunte a Maggie, ella me dijo que no me preocupara, que en unos días me daría cuenta… no sabía que pensar.

A la mañana siguiente llegamos a la escuela temprano y decidí desayunar en la cafetería que quedaba cerca de la escuela y cuando estaba formada para pagar sentí como alguien me tocaba atrás y me decía

-¿Me extrañaste bebe?- no lo podía creer…

//

**DEJEN REVIEW, GRACIAS A LAS QUE DEJARON.**


End file.
